Shattered Reality
by Hp-tea-1112
Summary: The Problem is solved. But why are there still ghosts around? (discontinued - at least for now)


Grace ran through the dark, foggy night, tripping and stumbling before she came upon her iron chain. Quickly she threw it around her making a small circle. Three ghosts circled her. A mother, father and daughter. Pulling a magnesium flare from her belt she readied her rapier in her right hand and threw the magnesium flare at the ghosts. It exploded with a cackle and the ghosts disappeared. They were weak type one ghosts so with any luck they wouldn't come back, especially as the sun would be coming up soon.

Grace sat cross legged for about 20 minutes, inside her circle, until she was sure the ghosts wouldn't return. Then she began packing her things up making sure to put away the chain last of all. Once she was finished she swung her bag over her shoulder, put her rapier through her belt and was headed back home.

_**Thud!**_ Grace dropped her bag in the hallway of her house. The noise echoed through the lonely rooms. The house held a kitchen, living room, bathroom and small bedroom downstairs and two more, larger bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. It wasn't incredibly big, but it was home.

She slowly found her way to the smallest bedroom downstairs, and jumped onto her bed, resting her head on her pillow. The room held a single bed, a small wardrobe and small desk, with barely any space to move. Grace soon dozed off tired from her nights work.

When she woke next, she reached over for her phone and saw it was 9 am. Grace sat up groggily realising she hadn't changed the night before. She hopped into the shower and found a fresh pair of clothes; black jeans and a navy blue top. She wandered into the kitchen and made some toast feeling hungry. She sat down at the small wooden table and started to eat. Her phone began buzzing profusely, so she pulled it out from her pocket to see what it was all about and found that they were all messages from her best (and only) friend Chloe.

_Have you seen the News?!_

_This is crazy!_

_And fantastic!_

_Here I'm sending you the link to a video that will explain everything!_

_https; TheProblemIsSolved_

Confused Grace clicked the link and watched intently as the video came up. It was a short clip from the news, it showed a group of people with flashing cameras and microphones being shoved in their faces. Some people there looked like they were from DEPRAC. _Ugh. _The woman stood in front of the camera was saying something with a huge smile on her face. Grace turned the volume up.

'_Breaking news everyone. The Problem has been solved. It's a true miracle. And it's all thanks to Lockwood and co, ran by Anthony Lockwood, with the help of his friends, Lucy Carlyle, George Cubbins, Holly Munro and Quill Kipps. And of course the many other agents that were working to solve The Problem. But don't worry folks it's all over now.'_

_Wow, _Grace thought. She'd been dealing with ghosts all her life and now it's over. She was glad at least people would be safe, but part of her felt empty. She watched the video over again. _'Lockwood and Co.' _Grace recognised the name. They'd solved some really big cases in the past couple years. She remembered reading about one of them in the newspaper the title; '_Horrors of Combe Carey._' Another buzz came from Grace's phone, it was Chloe again.

_Grace?! You there?_

**Yes Chloe. I can't believe it's finally over.**

_Me neither. Now we don't have to fear ghosts coming out to eat us. _

**They don't eat people Chloe! **

_Ha, I've got to go. Seeyou xx._

**Bye x. **

A few days later, Grace sat at a corner table of a café waiting for Chloe. She stared out the window, sipping at her hot chocolate. She checked her phone to see if there was any messages from Chloe, she was 15 minutes late. Nothing. Grace was about ready to go home when someone jumped into the spare seat next to her.

"Chloe!" Grace gasped, "Don't do that you scared me."

"Ha, you deal with ghosts and _I _scared you."

Grace shot her a look, which was returned with a big smile.

"I see you already got your drink," Chloe gestured to Grace's half-drunk hot chocolate.

"Well you were late, it's not my fault. Why were you late anyway?"

"My mother," Chloe rolled her eyes jokingly, "She didn't want me to come. Even though it's been a few days with no ghost sightings anywhere, she still doesn't trust that The Problem has been solved," she said the last part in a whisper.

"Ha. Only you're mum would doubt it. Everyone else is too happy to even be sceptical about it." Grace said.

"Not that there is any reason to be sceptical. Right?"

"Right."

As the night wore on Grace and Chloe finally left the café and began roaming the streets of London. They had their arms linked and were laughing, when Chloe tripped over a stone, on a park pathway. Grace began laughing hard but stopped when she saw a look of pure horror on Chloe's face.

"Chloe! What's wrong you look like you've seen a gho-" Grace froze, then slowly spun on the heels of her boots. There at the opposite side of the park was a little girl; a ghost. Grace thought hopefully that it would just be a lurker and not come near them.

Turning back to Chloe, Grace helped her to her feet and then watched the ghost again. Unfortunately their movement had caught the attention of the ghost, _dammit, _thought Grace.

Chloe began backing away slowly, before going into a full on sprint. Still stood there glued to the spot Grace watched as her friend left her behind. Out of the corner of her eye, Grace could see the little girl drifting closer and closer. Her head was screaming at her to run, but also curious. The Problem was supposed to be solved, so what happened. The ghost was only a few meters away, when a loud cackle and small explosion filled the air. Finally Grace reacted and took a few steps back.

When the air cleared Grace saw the ghost was gone and in her place was a boy around Grace's age maybe a couple years older. After a few seconds of staring Grace realised who it was. _Anthony Lockwood _from '_Lockwood and co'. _

Taking another step back Grace said, "Th-thanks."

"What were you doing just standing there?" asked a girl appearing at Lockwood's side, Lucy. Lockwood continued to gaze curiously at Grace. Avoiding his eyes Grace answered Lucy's question, "Err – I, I don't know."

Lucy raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I'm Lockwood, and that's Lucy." Lockwood said extending his hand to Grace.

"Oh I know. Know who you are that is, err because you were on the news." Grace said shaking Lockwood's hand. He smiled brightly back at her.

"Oh and my name's Grace," Grace wanted to kick herself in the face. She was making a fool of herself. She wasn't normally like this.

"It's nice to meet you Grace," Lockwood said still smiling. Grace looked into his eyes wondering what he was thinking. I mean they'd just seen a ghost. Why? Hadn't Lockwood and Co stopped all that?


End file.
